scarycreepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
Closer and Closer
I lived in a big house with my, parents my younger brothers, and younger sisters. There was only six bedrooms, so my parents converted the, attic be for we moved in. As I'm the oldest I was allowed the attic room. It was a nice big house, six bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, living room, back room and kitchen. We had a decent sized back garden. My little brothers Jay and Mat were always playing, pranks on me trying to catch me out, but never did. It was 10:45pm on Friday and I heard tapping and banging. Thinking it was Jay and Mat again, I said shouldn't you two be in bed. The noise's stopped for about five minutes. When I heard them again coming from down stairs. I went to go put them back to bed, as mum and dad would be mad with, them for being up late and waking them. I went down to the bottom of the stairs, that lead to the ground floor. I waited a minute to hear were the noises were coming from. It was coming from the living room, I opened the door and turned on the light. my brothers weren't in there, it was my sister with here back to me. she spun round, it wasn't my sister. It looked like a girl but her, eyes were completely black, she had shark like teeth, and an insane look on her face. Her white dress was old worn and tattered. It had no shoes on, approached me. I darted up stairs to wake every on up and get them out side. I went room to room calling every one, but all the beds were empty. I looked all around the house looking for them, calling them but no respons, and they were no were to be found. The only place I hadn't looked was my room, I ran as fast as I could but it was in vain. The only one there was that little girl. I ran down the stairs tripping and falling in the process. I had hit my head, I'm not sure how long I was out for. My head was throbbing blood trickling down my face, I had a nasty cut on my head from the fall. Dazed I climbed to my feet, I wobbled side to side. I heard the same tapping and banging as be for, then "closer and closer". I heard a girl say in a demonic voice. I knew it was her, I didn't need to look to know. I got to the front door, but I couldn't open it. I had forgotten my keys, "dam it" I whispered to my self. not wanting to go back for them. I tried to get to the kitchen, I could hear the tapping and banging getting louder, and closer. She kept saying "closer and closer". I had just got to the back door, I could hear her getting closer and closer. I grabbed the spear bed trying to get the key in the back door key of the counter next to me. I scrabbled to get the key in the door, but I could hardly see. I dropped the key I went to pick it up, when I heard her right behind me. " close and closer", still crouched I spun round. She had blood dripping from her face, I was now sitting with my back against the door. Frozen with terror and fear of what she had done to my family. My body went numb I couldn't move, she dived at me and stared, tarring chunks from my stomach. I was in so much pain, I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard running coming from up stairs. I was starting to fade in and out of conciseness. Next thing I know I was looking up at my parents. they were fine I was happy, I woke up a few days later in hospital. I was alive i thought, my parents saved me. I looked around and saw my dad to my right asleep. "Dad" I said loudly he jumped up. "Thank god your alive" and said relieved, "is every one at home okay?" I asked. I said "I'm glad" with a sigh of relief. "Son, what happened the night you were attacked?", dad asked with a caring tone in his voice. "I'm not entirely sure. I remember banging, I couldn't find any of you. A female with dark scruffy hair, sharp teeth and black eyes attacked me". I said almost crying. She was never found. Its been 10 years since that night, I live in a shred house. As I have anxiety attacked when ever I'm on my own. I'm afraid of the dark and I have abandonment issues, I use to have nightmares about her. Now its not the nightmares I need to worry about, she has come back for me to finish the job. Every night she keeps me up tapping and, saying "close and closer" over and over again. I cant take it no more, I cant carry on like this. always hiding, constantly looking over my shoulder. Living in fear and pain. she's not getting me again. I can fell her getting closer and closer. I'm sorry mum and dad. I'm sorry to all. Its no one fault, I just cant bear it any more. I just want it all to stop, I love you all. By the time you read this I'll be dead. I so sorry, please forgive me, Good bye